


Dreams and Realizations

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Explicit Language, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Out of Character, Sexual Content, Slash, Suspense, Threesome, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-03
Updated: 2005-11-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Everyone always assumed that Harry Potter would defeat the Dark Lord, marry Ginny Weasley and have two kids, and live happily ever after. But this was only partially right…





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Dreams and Realizations  
By Sharptongue

Prologue

Title: Dreams and Realizations  
Chapter: Prologue  
Summary: Everyone always assumed that Harry Potter would defeat the Dark Lord, marry Ginny Weasley and have two kids, and live happily ever after. But this was only partially right…   
Rating: K+ for this chapter, but M for most of the story

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I guess you could say I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth. Not real silver, though. Sterling. Father says silver’s tacky. But anyway, I was born to two strong, pureblooded wizards. Well, I was brought up by two strong, pureblooded wizards. I was born to one strong, pureblooded one… and one very strong half-blooded one. But anyway, until I was four, I believed that my parents were Zacharias Smith IIV and Draco Malfoy II. I guess, if you want to know my true beliefs, Zacharias really was my father. He never abandoned me before my birth, and he never tormented my father over me. So Zack was my dad, and I still contact him sometimes.   
My name is Draeconia Elisabeth Malfoy. You can call me Dray. By the way, I’m nineteen years old. I graduated from Hogwarts two years ago – a Slytherin – and I suppose this means that I’m not a child anymore. Daddy and Father (respectively, Draco and Zacharias) are both very proud of me for many things. Mostly, because I’m engaged to Brian Zabini, and I’m also very proud of this. We’re the first generation of Malfoys or Zabinis to not have an arranged marriage. We truly love one another, and wouldn’t leave each other for the world.   
I have two little siblings, Nathan and Ben. They’re really my half-siblings – Dad (Harry) married Ginny Weasley and gave birth to both of them. But I live with them now, so I consider them my real siblings. After all, I don’t have anyone else to call a sister or brother. Nathan’s fourteen, and Ben’s sixteen. They stay with me during weekends and most holidays because I live near their school, Hogwarts, and they feel awkward around Dad, Daddy, and Father. They also don’t want to go near Ginny, because she’s always crying. However, they go to Daddy’s for holiday dinners and birthdays and occasions.   
Ben is quiet, calm, and reserved. It is these qualities that lead me to believe that perhaps Daddy bore Benjamin – not Ginny. He also looks more like a Malfoy than anything else – his hair, yes, is midnight-black, and his eyes are deep green. But he is pale, and has cherubic features as do Daddy and I, as well as Grandfather and Grandmother, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. He’s tender, and has a soft spot for those he loves – like Daddy. And most importantly, he cherishes what he has and doesn’t want more.   
Nathan is bright, fiery, and posessive. He forbids his many cousins (or, at least, the new generation of Weasley children) to go anywhere near his beloved girlfriend, Katherine Parkinson, daughter of Pansy Parkinson and Rita Skeeter. (It’s a long story.) He’s outgoing, and tries out for every sports team there is. He’s a Gryffindor, and acts like it – not foolishly brave – no, he has that Slytherin trait, the ability to recognize when there is no hope left in a cause, but is rightfully corageous, has wonderful spirit, and loves adventure.   
Together, Ben and Nathan equal chaos, but good chaos – not chaos as in Tobias Crabbe plus Liam Goyle, but chaos as in the adventures of two best friends with a love for adventure and wonderful spirit. I wish I had a true sibling, still do, wish I had a sister I could relate to the way Ben and Nathan do. But maybe it’s for the best, that instead of resorting to a sibling for company, I result to Daddy. Because that’s what love’s about.   
And that’s what my story’s about. Love.   
My name is Draeconia Elisabeth Malfoy, and this is my story. 

*Draeconia*


	2. Chapter One

Dreams and Realizations  
By Sharptongue

Chapter One

Title: Dreams and Realizations  
Chapter: 1  
Summary: Everyone always assumed that Harry Potter would defeat the Dark Lord, marry Ginny Weasley and have two kids, and live happily ever after. But this was only partially right…   
Rating: T for this chapter, but M for most of the story  
Disclaimer: Just… no. Okay? No.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Dada!” came a shriek from the nursery. Immediately, both Draco and Zacharias sat up and banged heads. Grinning apologetically, both men looked at each other and sighed. 

“I’ll go,” they chorused. “No, you go,” they then said in unison. Then Zacharias finally sighed and stood up, pulling on a pair of shorts. “She did call me, after all. And it’s my turn.” Draco caught him by the shoulder and mumbled his thanks before rolling over and going back to sleep. 

Zacharias stood up and stretched before sighing deeply and retreating into his daughter’s room. “Dray?” he called softly. Draeconia gurgled in delight and Zach went to investigate. Sure enough, the girl was sitting up in her new “big kid bed” and had managed to get stuck under the blankets. With a sigh, Zacharias fumbled through the comforters and retrieved his daughter, cradling her in his arms. 

Draeconia giggled happily and wrapped her arms around her father’s neck, burying her blond head in his shoulder. “Dada!” she exclaimed, delighted. Zach stroked the four-year-old’s hair gently and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. “I love you, Dada,” she told him solemnly, looking up from his muscular shoulder. “You’re the best, Dada.” 

“No, you’re the best, Dray,” he insisted. He tucked her into the bed and crawled in next to her. “I’m only staying for a little bit,” he insisted, and rolled over so that his arms wrapped around her. “I love you,” he yawned before falling asleep. 

As Zacharias slept, Draeconia slid out of the bed and ran to Draco’s room. Draco smiled as his daughter leapt into the bed and curled up next to him. “Lonely, Daddy?” she asked cheekily, beaming at him. Draco smiled and nodded. “Kay, so now you’re not lonely anymore,” she declared, and began doing somersaults on the bed. Draco watched, awed, and applauded when she finished. 

“Daddy, who’s that man with the green eyes who was in my room when I woke up?” Draeconia asked softly as her father’s hands ran through her white-blond hair. “It wasn’t Mickey,” she added. Mickey was her therapist, but to her was more of a friend, helping her with Play-Doh sculptures, Lincoln Log models, and Lego creations. Draco had insisted upon getting her a counselor to prevent stress. 

Draco looked alert immediately. Green eyes… the only person he knew with green eyes that were noticable was, of course… but no. What would he want with his – their – daughter? And why would he come back into Draco’s life after all this? Hell, they’d nearly killed each other in the last battle, and once Draeconia’d been born, it was just… no. He couldn’t be involved in such a relationship anymore, not one so violent it threatened to hurt his beautiful daughter. 

“Baby,” he said slowly, not wanting to make her think something was wrong, “Did this man have black hair?” Draeconia nodded eagerly. “Did he have a red cut on his forehead?” Draeconia nodded again. Was he really tan, did he have a tight, delectable ass, was he the most sexy creature on earth? was what he wanted to ask, but he knew better than to do such a thing. Slowly he stood up and cradled the child in his arms, and slowly walked into little Dray’s room. 

Sure enough, there he was, wearing a nasty smirk and flipping through Draeconia’s precious photo album, contianing pictures taken throughout Zacharias’s and Draco’s falling in love. His beautiful eyes shot up to meet Draco, and his perfect lips curved into a cruel smile. “Draco,” he sneered, and Draco tightened his arms around his daughter. “Oh, don’t worry,” the man drawled. “I wouldn’t hurt her, not for the world. She is, after all… my daughter.” 

“She isn’t,” Draco said sharply. “She is Zacharias’s and my daughter.” The man snickered as though Draco had said something amusing.

“Have you tried a muggle DNA test?” he asked, eyes alight with humor. Cruel humor. “I have. When she was born, I grabbed one of her hairs and sent it through a muggle test. It screamed your name, but below that, under father – Harry James Potter. Here, see for yourself.” He shoved the paper in Draco’s face, and Draco cringed. Muggle technology wasn’t always easy, nor was it understandable, but the science aspect of these hospital tests were usually accurate. 

“I don’t believe you,” he hissed, and pressed Draeconia more tightly to his chest. “You just want to steal her away from me so I can… so I can… so I can lose my daughter.” 

The stranger laughed harshly. “I honestly don’t care about your daughter,” he informed Draco. “Our daughter,” he corrected himself. “At least, not to steal her. Dray, come here, please,” he cooed. 

Without even looking up at Draco, Draeconia hopped down from her father’s arms and ran over to the man, giggling as he hugged her tightly. She hugged him back and rested her head in his shoulder. “Daddy, this is Harry,” Dray told Draco solemnly. Harry stroked Draeconia’s hair gently.

“C’mon, baby,” he murmured. “Sit on my lap, baby.” Draeconia obliged immediately, hopping onto his lap. He glanced up at Draco with a wicked smile.

“What do you want?” Draco snarled. “Give me my child back, now.” 

“Stop fighting!” Draeconia yelled. Harry loosened his arms around the girl immediately, as if to show Draco, See? I’m not forcing her to sit on my lap. She loves me. Draco got the message and knelt down, arms out, encouraging his daughter to come over to him. “Nuh-uh, Daddy. Hawwy’s got a soft lap!” She wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck, and Harry spotted a tear slide down Draco’s face. He smiled. Perfect.

“Dray, go play with your toys, okay?” Harry asked gently, stroking her back. Draeconia nodded and ran out, giggling. “Talk,” he said to Draco curtly. 

“What are you doing with my daughter?!” he asked immediately. “You manipulative bastard, how can you do this to her?! What do you want with her, what can she give you that I can’t?” He sniffled and whispered, “Whatever you want from me, I’ll give it to you. Just please… please don’t hurt Draeconia.” 

“I’m not hurting her,” Harry snapped. “I’m giving her affection, love. Don’t you love her?” He flushed furiously. “You never let me know her name, Draco. She called me a stranger. I only knew her name because of your grandmother’s name, and that was tough to remember. So here’s how I see it – I won’t sue you for parental alienation, and you put out for me.” 

Draco clenched his fists. “Still want me, Potter?” he asked mockingly, an eyebrow cocked in an attempt at humor. Harry stood up briskly, marched over to his ex-lover and cradled his face in his hands before initiating a hard, painful kiss.

“Get off of me,” Draco snarled, slapping Harry. 

“Very well, then. Draeconia!” Harry called in a normal voice, but with the tone of someone calling someone. A threat. 

“NO!” Draco screamed. “Don’t hurt her, please, why are you doing this to me?” Hot tears of anger slid down his cheeks and he wiped them away in disgust. 

“What’s going on here?” Zacharias asked, waking up. “Potter?” 

“The one and only,” Harry said, smirking. “Zacharias Smith. Interesting choice of a lover, Malfoy. Do you give him polyjuice containing my hair so that you can bear to fuck him?” he asked with the smile that won over so many newspaper reporters, only twisted and cruel. “Or polyjuice of our daughter, even – I wouldn’t be surprised, coming from a Malfoy – ”

“SHUT UP!” Draco roared. “SHUT UP, POTTER! JUST SHUT UP! I’m not a twisted pervert like you, I love Zacharias, and with Draeconia here, it’s hard to get in a good fuck,” he admitted, blushing a little. 

“Why the hell did you tell him THAT?” Zach demanded, pounding the table with his fist. Draco cringed a little, and Harry gasped in recognition. 

“Oh, I get it,” he sneered. “The little fuck abuses you. Is that right, Draco?” He trailed his finger down Draco’s back, pinching at the curve of his ass. “C’mon, you can tell me. Just a few little words, Draco.”

“No,” Draco said flatly. “He doesn’t, I love him. But you on the other hand… you weren’t the least abusive creature on the planet,” he accused. “Do you remember the night of August 13th?” 

Draco’s birthday. August 13th. He remembered all too well what had happened. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“C’mon, Draco, you’re making me so hot,” Harry complained, bouncing on the bed, his hair brusing in his face like an angel (in heat). 

“Shut up, Potter. I’m not fucking you when you’re drunk,” he said flatly, trying to keep his voice from trembling with need. 

“’M’not drunk,” Harry whined. “C’mon, Draco… please? If you won’t fuck me, will you at least blow me?”

“Well… if you insist,” Draco said, and knelt down to give Harry a playful little “present”. As he knelt, however, Harry grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him upwards. 

“Turn around,” Harry hissed, twisting Draco’s wrist to the extent that he’d do anything to make that pain stop. He obliged, and felt Harry brutally yank down his pants, then his – Harry’s – own. 

“Stop it,” Draco snapped. “Potter, stop this at once, I’m not kidding!” Harry recoiled slightly. 

“You made me so hot, Draco,” Harry breathed. “I couldn’t help it…” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“No,” Harry lied, but Draco knew he did. “That was Narcissa’s and Lucius’s anniversary?” he asked, trying to sound unsure. 

“Liar,” Draco breathed, and Harry had the grace to look abashed. 

“Well, I was drunk,” he pointed out, but Draco glared at him. “Whatever. The point is, I want you, you want Draeconia. I’ll make sure she’s kept safe if you do exactly what I ask. Are we clear?” 

Draco considered this. He could be hurt, raped, and possibly tortured by an ex-lover… or he could potentially put his daughter in danger. 

“Are we clear?” Harry repeated impatiently. 

“We’re clear,” Draco whimpered.


	3. Chapter Two

  
Author's notes: Summary: Everyone always assumed that Harry Potter would defeat the Dark Lord, marry Ginny Weasley and have two kids, and live happily ever after. But this was only partially right…   


* * *

Dreams and Realizations  
By Sharptongue

Chapter Two

Title: Dreams and Realizations  
Chapter: 2  
Summary: Everyone always assumed that Harry Potter would defeat the Dark Lord, marry Ginny Weasley and have two kids, and live happily ever after. But this was only partially right…   
Rating: M

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Daddy?” Draeconia asked timidly as Zacharias carried her into his and Draco’s room. Draco’s heart melted at the sight of the girl he was risking his life for and hugged her tightly. 

“It’ll be okay,” he murmured into her hair, kissing her everywhere. “Don’t worry, baby. Daddy’s your friend, remember that.” 

Draeconia raised an eyebrow, a trick Zacharias had spent hours teaching her. “I’m not worried, Daddy. How come you don’t like Harry?” she asked, running her hand through his hair.

Draco cradled her tightly. “Oh… oh, baby… it’s not that I don’t like Harry. He just… scares me, that’s all.” And he realized that it was true, that Harry did scare him. 

“I scare you, hmm?” Harry asked from the doorway. “Come, Draco. We have things to do, and I have no time to waste. My wife will be waiting for me.” Draco shook in anger – Harry was married, and still demanding this from him!? – but kissed his daughter’s forehead. 

“Take her someplace safe,” he whispered to Zacharias. “I love you, Draeconia. Don’t forget that.” He turned toward Harry, who grabbed his wrist tightly, too tightly, and half-dragged him out of the room. Draco shivered but allowed Harry to throw him onto the fireplace floor and throw Floo Powder into the fire, before murmuring, “Potter Manor!” and disappearing. 

Harry re-attatched his fist, wrapping the fingers tightly around Draco’s wrist. Small and pale, with red marks from where Harry had squeezed it before, Draco’s wrist was trembling along with the rest of his body. “Stop moving or I’ll make it hurt,” he threatened, and Draco forced himself to stop shaking, remembering how Harry could make things hurt. He remembered that first time they’d “made love,” arms entwined around each other, sweating and shaking in fear as Harry expertly thrusted into him, eventually making him sob. He’d woken up that morning to find himself the only occupant of the bed.

“Get upstairs,” Harry snarled, shoving Draco into the foot of the staircase. Draco hugged himself and stayed where he was. “Get upstairs!” Harry repeated. Draco scrambled to his feet and dashed upstairs. Harry grinned and followed him, kicking the blond into his bedroom before walking into another room. He scooped up two children into his arms and walked back into the bedroom. 

“These are Andy and Lexie,” Harry said, placing the children in a crib. “Andy’s four and Lexie’s twenty-seven months. Andy’s the girl – Andrea – and Lexie’s the boy – Alexander.” Draco walked, trembling, over to the crib. 

“May I please… may I…?” he asked, hand hovering over Andrea’s head. 

“You’re pretty when you’re beg. Go ahead and do it some more, then I’ll consider it.” Harry pursed his lips.

Resigning himself to the fact that he would have had to do it at some point, even if it were for a trivial reason, Draco looked down, eyes cast down at the ground. “Please, please, allow me the honor, the great honor, of holding someone created from your own veins and blood,” he whimpered, using the tone Harry had once demanded of his “lover”. 

“You’ll have to do better than that.” 

“Please, sir, allow me to touch someone made from your own blood. Please, I don’t deserve the honor, but I will do whatever I can to earn the privledge. Please, sir!”

“Go. Touch her,” Harry ordered. Draco didn’t really want to touch Andy that much anymore, but feared the consequences of refusal. He slowly tucked his left hand under the baby’s neck and the right hand underneath the curve of her small bottom, then lifted her up, pressing her to his chest. 

“She’s so soft,” he whispered, and remembered holding Draeconia, feeding her and hugging her and holding her and whispering nonsense words in the baby’s ear. 

“That she is. Now, put her down so that I can show you how soft… I can be.” Shaking, Draco put the girl down, not wanting her to be hurt. “Good choice. Walk over here.” 

He did so, hands trembling. He went to put them on Harry’s shoulders, but the man batted them away, cornering Draco and pushing him onto the bed. One word, chilling enough to freeze a hot chocolate. 

“Strip.” 

Draco’s hands shook as he obeyed. He slowly pulled his shirt over his head, discarding it and forming a pile on the floor, consisting of his shirt… shoes… socks… and trousers. His breathing was fast and heavy as Harry tugged at the waistband of his ex-lover’s boxers, then tugged them down. They pooled around his ankles, and Harry yanked them up, throwing them out the window. “You won’t need those anymore,” he whispered, biting Draco’s neck gently. 

“S-stop,” he stammered weakly, as Harry slid his hands up Draco’s chest, his fingertips tickling the blond’s muscles, then tickled the globes of his ass, then from his neck up to his cheeks. “Oh,” he whispered, as Harry kissed his lips delicately. 

“Told you I can be soft,” he said, smirking. “But I can also be… hard.” He shed his pants, revealing his own erection. “Want to… soften it?” he asked, his tone making it clear that there would be no refusals. Draco sighed resignedly and knelt down between Harry’s leg, making quick work of the job. 

As Harry came, Draco sat up and yawned. “You’re right,” Harry decided. “It’s been a long day. I won’t ask more of you if you go to sleep with me now.” Draco nodded eagerly. He wasn’t sure what Harry meant by sleep, but was willing to take the risk if it meant no more weird, disturbed kinks. Harry had once demanded that Draco slept with the Gryffindor’s godfather – in dog form, as well as his lover – the boys’ ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin – as a werewolf. It hurt just thinking about it. 

Harry scooped Draco up into his arms, and carried him into the bed. “Come on, babe, time to sleep,” Harry said. His voice was calm, but very firm. It terrified Draco to no end – when furious, Harry was unpredictable, but when calm like this, he was even more so. He could have mood swings from excited to suicidal in a split second. He trembled in Harry’s arms. 

Sensing Draco’s fear, Harry rolled onto his side and entwined his arm around Draco’s waist, pulling the blond closer towards him. “Don’t fear me, my love,” he chided softly. “You wouldn’t want me to feel there should be something for you to fear, now would you?” The ex-Slytherin shook his head fiercely, and was disgusted that him – a strong father, husband, and lover had been reduced to this. 

“Good boy. Now, I want you to sleep. When you wake up, you will go downstairs and feed the children, then cook me breakfast. I will give you scraps underneath the table, and after each time I feed you, you will nuzzle your head against my leg, thank me, and murmur your gratitude. Is that clear, love?” 

Draco nodded again, and, afraid of somehow angering Harry, rubbed his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry tangled his hands in the man’s hair, delighted with his new pet’s good behavior. “Sweetie, just sleep.” 

Draco obeyed, closing his eyes and falling asleep. Harry stroked Draco’s hair until he fell asleep as well, his arm draped around a warmth he hadn’t felt in his bed in five years.


	4. Three

Dreams and Realizations  
By Sharptongue

Prologue

Title: Dreams and Realizations  
Chapter: Three  
Summary: Everyone always assumed that Harry Potter would defeat the Dark Lord, marry Ginny Weasley and have two kids, and live happily ever after. But this was only partially right…   
Rating: M

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco awoke and turned over. Harry’s arm was wrapped around his waist tightly, and he was breathing hard, a contented smile on his face. He slowly untangled himself from Harry’s grasp and crept into Andrea’s suite, a lavish arrangement of rooms and passageways. The child was lying in a gigantic king-size bed, a tangle of brown hair and pale flesh amongst the pale pink bedcovers. Suddenly Draco’s heart went out to his own daughter, probably snuggling with her loyal, though not biological, father – Zacharias. 

He scooped up the baby into his arms and tiptoed into the next room, where Alexander lay on the bed. He, too, was a speck on a humongous bed, this one pale blue. Draco shivered as he rubbed the boy’s sister’s back gently, and lifted up the younger twin, making sure not to awaken either of the babies. 

After walking downstairs and getting the children settled in their lavish, expensive highchairs, he heard footsteps and backed up into the wall. Was Harry already awake? Would Draco be punished for awakening him? But no, he soon saw the face of his unwelcome and unexpected visitor. 

“Malfoy?” snapped Ginny Weasley. She was dressed in a red corset, with gold ribbons at the wrists and tops of her legs. The corset was fishnet-style and see-through at her breasts and crotch. Her hair was longer and curlier than Draco remembered it, reaching her waist. She was wearing fishnets and black glass shoes. Around her neck was a silver collar with black spikes and as she turned around, he saw that not only was her corset fishnet-style at the breasts and crotch, but also her arse. 

“W-Weaslette?” he asked, backing up against the wall. Dressed like this, and clearly not having slept in Harry’s bed last night, she was obviously a whore – in all senses of the word. If she tried to pull anything on Draco, he’d have nothing with which to protect himself – and Harry would beat him bloody, he knew it. He quickly grabbed the children to protect himself.

“What are you doing here?” she sneered, looking him over. “And holding my children?” 

“Harry told me to feed them, then go make his breakfast and wait on the floor so I can thank him for every hand-fed morsel of food,” he mumbled. Ginny smiled at him, and for a moment it was a genuine Gryffindor “princess” smile, then turned into a smirk. 

“So, you’re his little toy again? I thought you were married.” Draco shrugged. 

“He blackmailed me,” he whispered. “Threatened to hurt my – our – child.” 

“Our?” she demanded, raising an eyebrow. “You mean, yours and Harry’s?”

“Yeah. Apparantly… he’s the father.” His voice trembled. 

“Wait a minute,” she cut in. “I thought you adopted your daughter.” Draco shook his head, and she laughed. “I can just picture you pregnant, you filthy slimeball.” Out of nowhere, her agile hands slid up Draco’s shirt, fingers tickling gently over the soft flesh. 

“Stop,” Draco told her weakly, backing up against the wall. “Harry would – ”

“Applaud me for an excellent performance,” Ginny interrupted, grinning as she watched Draco juggle the children while trying to fight her off at the same time, looking like a can-can dancer, though much less graceful. 

“Weasley, stop,” he said as he nearly slid onto the floor with the constant, awkward movements.

“I will if you beg me,” she rushed breathlessly, her mouth on Draco’s neck, nipping playfully at his flesh. “If you beg me, I’ll stop, and won’t try this at all on you again… unless ‘Master Harry’ grants permission.” 

She knew Draco could beg, and beg well – some of Harry’s previous kinks involved people watching, and his favorite was Gryffindor Common room, spanking Draco with different objects and selecting random Gryffindors to help. Screaming, pleading, begging, and crying, Draco had been unable to move for days – which was all very well and good, since Harry left him chained up in the corner of his Common Room. Whips and clamps had adorned his body, used by anybody who wished to use him. All this was punishment for using the word Mudblood.

“I… I… please, Mistress, please remove yourself from my body,” he stammered. Of course he could beg to Harry, but to a girl it seemed strange. And begging for such a thing as to be left alone… would he only be punished for begging? 

“You’ll have to do better than that, Malfoy,” she teased, sliding to her knees, hands positioned at the button of his trousers. 

“N-no! Stop!” he exclaimed. He really didn’t want to explain this to Harry. He dropped his voice to a submissive tone and murmured, “Please, Mistress, allow me your company without the distraction of the pleasure you can give me. Let me be free from the unbearable pain, the irrisistable pleasure, so that I may take care of your children, please, Mistress.” 

Ginny sighed and stood up. “What did he ask you to do first, whore? He usually has his bedmates make breakfast for the twins, is that it?” Draco nodded, wondering what she meant by bedmates. Then he figured out that he’d probably slept with half the wizarding world by now. Ginny then surprised Draco by taking Lexie from his arms, tickling him. 

“How’s my baby-poo?” she asked in a motherly tone, and Draco couldn’t help being reminded of Molly Weasley – in her day, had she dressed up as a prostitute and whored herself out to the hottest boys she could find? He shook that thought off without so much as a tingle in the lower region, preferring to concern himself with thoughts of said ‘hottest boys’. Draco watched as Ginny played with Alexander’s tiny fingers and the baby gurgled in delight. 

Draco stood up and set the boy’s sister down in her high chair and opened the first cupboard in the kitchen, which was fully stocked with clearly expensive types of baby food, including baby-style caviar, the first thing that caught Draco’s eyes. He began to prepare it when Ginny stopped him. 

“Lexie hates that. Andy doesn’t really mind it, but only on a crossiant. Lexi usually has pancakes – most cases, they’re all he eats. Make him that, and Andy pretty much likes anything. Just don’t fuck it up, cause I’m the one who cleans up puke.” 

“So eloquent, Ginny,” came a voice from the foot of the stairs. Draco spun around, splattering caviar all over. “Smooth.”

“Harry,” both adults gasped, and raced over to him. Draco knelt at his feet – Harry’d always liked that – and Ginny appeared to be attatched to his side, head resting on his shoulder, looking like a subservient puppy. 

“Ginny, go clean that mess up at once,” Harry snapped. Draco laughed silently at her as she went to obey. As she did so, Harry ran his hands through Draco’s hair. “Such a good listener,” he murmured. Draco caught a nasty look from Harry’s wife. “Get back to work,” he ordered sharply to Ginny. “Then, prepare the children’s food, as well as ours. We will feed Draco under the table. Meanwhile, baby, go run me a bath. Okay?” he asked his pet. 

“Yes, sir,” he whispered, his voice raspy from pleading. Harry noticed. 

“Why is your voice all fucked up?” he demanded. “Did you beg Ginny for permission to fuck her, is that it?!” His voice was full of a mixture of fear and rage. Draco shook his head quickly, eyes darting from Ginny to Harry. 

“Yes, he did,” Ginny lied. “I told him no, told him I was married and that I love you, but he wouldn’t listen.” She choked her voice into a sob. “But he… he raped me, love.” 

“He wouldn’t,” Harry said quickly, hands pausing in tangling themselves in Draco’s hair. “Did you do that, baby? Ginny, did he really do that to you?” 

She sniffled. “Yes, Harry. I’m sorry.” 

“Oh, baby, you have nothing to be sorry about,” he assured her, backhanding Draco across the face, sending him flying to the ground. “I will punish him, don’t worry. Would you like to help?” 

Ginny smiled wickedly. She thought for a moment, then sighed in satisfaction. “Yes,” she said. “Yes, I think I’d like that.”


	5. Chapter Four

  
Author's notes: Everyone always assumed that Harry Potter would defeat the Dark Lord, marry Ginny Weasley and have two kids, and live happily ever after. But this was only partially right...  


* * *

Dreams and Realizations  
By Sharptongue

Chapter Four

Title: Dreams and Realizations  
Chapter: Four  
Summary: Everyone always assumed that Harry Potter would defeat the Dark Lord, marry Ginny Weasley and have two kids, and live happily ever after. But this was only partially right…   
Rating: M+

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco looked around. He was on a shabby mattress in a dungeon, and rats were crawling all around him. Zach and Draeconia were a hundred miles away, and Harry and Ginny were planning to torture him. His arsehole was bruised badly from repeated penetration, his chest and back scarred from whiplash, and his arse itself beet red from spanking. A lightning-bolt scar decorated each cheek. His cock and balls were aching from being strained, pulled, and nearly torn off.

“How’s it going, slut?” came Harry’s familiar voice from the doorway. Draco whimpered. His mouth was masking-taped closed and his hands and feet were manacled to the wall. “I asked you a question,” he snapped. “I expect an answer.” 

Draco tried his best to answer, but his mumble turned into “Bneh.” Harry growled and strolled over to the beaten man, tearing off the tape from his pet’s mouth. Draco cringed violently. “H-hurts.” Harry’s hand whipped out of his pocket and flew across Draco’s face. 

“Did I ask for your life story?” he asked harshly. “I asked you how’s it going. Try it again before I decide your behavior warrants a worse punishment.” 

“O-okay, Harry. It’s going okay.” 

“Who gave you permission to call me Harry? You’re my whore, so call me… hmm… call me Master.” Draco gaped at him, and Harry smiled nastily. “See what happens when you mess with me, Malfoy? I gave you a chance. I treated you as I would treat an obedient pet. This is what happens to disobedient dogs. Or should I say, disobedient bitches.” Draco flushed in embarrassment. “What, don’t like your punishment? I’d say ‘that’s too bad,’ but it isn’t, because we both know I’m getting off on this.”

Draco nodded meekly, eyes downcast. 

“That’s better, whore.” The word stung Draco, but he tried to ignore it. “Now, Zacharias sent a message… he’d like to see you.” Draco perked up, but Harry squashed his hopes. “And I suppose what I shall do is close enough; you will see him, but he will not see you.” He picked up a pensive from inside his closet and tapped it with his wand. 

The world was spinning for a moment. Soon, Draco and Harry had a birds’-eye view of a bedroom. They then landed on the bed, and the moment Draco realized that two men were involved in something, he turned his head. “No, my whore. You’ll watch.” Draco shook his head, not wanting to interfere, but Harry forced his head to the couple, and the Slytherin gasped. 

Zacharias… 

In bed with Greg Goyle, there lay Zacharias Smith in all his naked glory. That cock Draco had learned to love fondling, those strong muscles that felt like jello under his touch, the perfect globes of his arse, pale from lack of exposure to the sun. “Har- Master,” Draco whimpered, curling up in Harry’s arms. 

A smile spread across Harry’s face. He knew Draco would come crawling to him after finding his unfaithful husband. Polyjuice could serve such interesting properties… oh, he owed Ron quite a lot for this. Of course, Goyle wasn’t who he seemed to be, either – he was Blaise Zabini, a close friend of Harry’s. He and Ron were in love anyway, so it shouldn’t have mattered. 

But to Draco, who didn’t know that the man being so passionately fucked was Ron, it did matter. It mattered a lot to him, and he felt like he might cry. 

“Is something wrong, pet?” Harry asked Draco softly, in a tone that implied he loved Draco. Of course, he didn’t. But this was crucial to having power over the blond. 

“N-no, Ha-Master,” Draco stammered, resting his head on Harry’s chest. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, tangling his fingers in his prisoner’s hair. 

“I’m sure. Can I see Draeconia, please? I miss her. And I want to tell her that Za- that her Dada isn’t who he seems to be.” Harry’s arms were around him, warming him and assuring him that it was okay. 

“Of course, baby. Let’s go now,” he suggested as “Goyle” came inside “Zacharias”, inducing a yell from the smaller man. He held Draco and the two disappeared, first into the dungeon, and then they Apparated to Malfoy Manor. Harry held Draco steady as he knocked on the door. 

The answer was immediate – Zacharias answered, wearing a bathrobe, looking overly-stressed and completely fed up. “Potter? Do you have my husband?” he asked as he saw Harry. Then he noticed Draco, trembling in Harry’s arms, and he rushed over to the ex-Slytherin. Harry held up a hand, stopping him. 

“What?” Zack snapped, meeting Draco’s eyes warmly. Draco turned his head sharply and buried it in Harry’s shoulder. 

“You cheating, lying fuckbag,” Draco snarled, slapping him across the face. “Where is my daughter? Or have you been fucking her too?” 

“Draco – what – what’s going on?” he asked, baffled. “Dray’s right inside, she was fingerpainting – ”

“Give me my daughter, now.” He was stern and Harry was rejoicing silently. Zacharias disappeared for a moment, then reappeared with their daughter. “Thank you,” Draco snarled. “So, where’s Greg? In the bedroom, or are you trying kinks in the dungeon?”

Zacharias sighed. What sort of mind control had Harry placed on his love? And did it really matter? Meanwhile, Draeconia toddled over to her father and smiled up at him. This visibly wiped all anger from Draco’s face. 

“Baby,” Draco murmured, scooping up his daughter and stroking her hair gently. “Oh, baby.” 

“Hi, Daddy,” she said perkily. “What’s going on?” 

“Not much, sweetie… not much…” Harry’s hand touched his shoulder, and his voice became quieter. He stopped speaking, really, and was cooing gently to his daughter, nonsense words and telling her how much he loved her. 

As he sat down in the rocking chair on the porch caressing his daughter, sleep overcame him.


End file.
